Best Birthday Gift and Surprise
by dreamdazzle
Summary: OneShot. November 27. A day full of love and surprises. "Thanks Babe! This is the best birthday gift and surprise I have ever recieved. I love you!" a bit OOC, i think. Read and Review pls.? Thanks. Also, this is my first story. Please go easy on me.


BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT AND SURPRISE

Summary: OneShot. November 27. A day full of love and surprises. "Thanks Babe! This is the best birthday gift and surprise I have ever received. I love you!" a bit OOC. Read and Review please? Thanks :) Also, this is my first story. Please go easy on me. :)

Author's Note:

Hey guys! :) I'm Kristie and this is my first story. It's a OneShot and I hope you'll like it. I started reading fanfics about a few months ago and I immediately loved it. I have friends who read fics and write them too that's why i was inspired to make this story. Please do review after reading. I want to hear your feedbacks about my fic and improve my writing skills too. Thank You and Have A Nice Day. :)

For Natsume's Birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME! :D

This story is dedicated to: PureCrimsonLove :) my friend and busmate. She helped me improve this story and encouraged me to do one. Thanks again :)

*DISCLAIMER

-I do not own Gakuen Alice.

NATSUME'S POV

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard small footsteps come towards my bed. I peeked a little and saw Aoi, my little sister. I guess she was trying to surprise me, huh? How about I surprise her instead? Once she was near my bed already, I shouted.

"Boo!"

AOI'S POV

"Ne, onii-chan. How dare you. I was supposed to surprise you not you to surprise me." I pouted angrily.

"Well too bad, try again next time. If there would be one." Natsume said and then smirked.

"Anyways, Happy Birthday Onii-chan!" I greeted him then hugged him. I didn't expect him to hug me back since he's not that kind of a brother. So, I released the hug and then grinned widely.

NATSUME'S POV

After Aoi greeted me, I realized. Oh yeah, It's my birthday. (AN: Teehee :D Silly Natsume. Forgetting that it was his birthday today. :)) Anyways, back to the story.)

I ruffled her hair and said, "Hn."

Then she went out of my room. After she closed the door, I checked my phone for messages.

*(595) new messages

"Oh great. Tch. Fangirls."

I checked my messages hoping one of those 595 messages came from her. But none of them did, all of them are from my fangirls. Did she forget that it's my birthday? I sighed and checked the time. I realized that I only have about an hour to prepare for school. So, I got out of bed and prepared for school.

I went downstairs and saw my parents and Aoi eating breakfast. Once they saw me, my parents stood up, approached me and greeted me.

"Happy Birthday Natsume!" my mom said then kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Son!" my dad said then hugged me. (AN: man-hug. Okay, people? haha :D)

I nodded as thanks and we all ate. After eating, we bade our goodbyes and went out of our mansion. The maids, gardeners, buttlers and drivers greeted me too. I also nodded to them and went to the garage to get my car. I then drove to school.

When I arrived at our school, I went around the campus to find her. Of course with people greeting me on the way. (AN: How humble, Natsume. How humble. :)))

I searched from the gym, to the field, to the courts but I failed in finding her. Oh yeah, I forgot. I haven't checked the cafeteria yet.

I went inside and saw my friends but she wasn't with them.

"Happy Birthday, Bro!" Ruka said.

"Happy Birthday Natsume!" Sumire, Nonoko and Anna said.

"Happy Birtday, Man!" Koko, Kitsuneme and Yuu said.

"Happy Birthday." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Hn. Thanks. Have you seen Polka?" I asked.

"Polka? Oh, you mean Mikan? I haven't seen her yet. Have you seen her guys?" Ruka asked.

"Nope, sorry." they all replied. (except for Hotaru)

"That baka has to be just somewhere around. Why Natsume? Sad that your girlfriend hasn't greeted you yet?" Imai said smirking.

Okay, how did she find out about that? Anyways, of course being me. I'd deny it.

"Huh? Of course not. Anyways, I'm going to my locker first. Bye" I finally said and without waiting for any reply. I immediately went to my locker.

After opening my locker, someone covered my eyes.

MIKAN'S POV

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw Natsume opening his locker with his usual poker face but being his girlfriend, I definitely saw a bit of irratation and disappointment ion his eyes. Oh boy, he might be mad at me for not greeting him first thing in the morning. He might even think I forgot his birthday. How about I surprise him? Now that's a great idea.

So I went near him, covered his eyes then kissed his cheek and said, "Happy Birthday Babe! I love you!"

Then I gave him his gift. It was in a white box covered with black paper and with a red ribbon. The white box was like the white long-sleeved polo, the black paper was like a tuxedo and the red ribbon was like the necktie. (AN: I'm describing the appearance on how Mikan wrapped his present for Natsume.)

NATSUME'S POV

After the mysterious person covered my eyes, 'it' kissed me. Woah, wait. Why does the kiss feel so right?

Then 'it' said, "Happy Birthday Babe! I love you!"

I recognized the voice and realized..

..'it' was the girl I was looking for the whole morning.

..'it' is the girl I love.

..'it' is my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura.

I took the gift and was speechless. I had mixed emotions. Shocked, that she surprised me with a kiss and her gift. Also, that she remembered it. Sad that she only greeted me now. and Happy, that she kissed me. I mean, hey, I'm a guy after all. A kiss on the cheek from my girlfriend means a lot to me.

Because of all the things that has been going on my mind, I remained speechless.

Since I wasn't saying anything at all and by the looks on her cute little face. I suppose she thought that I was mad.

"Ne Natsume, don't tell me you're still mad? I just wanted to surprise you and give you your gift. I had to drop by the store to get it and personally wrap it for you, that's why I was a little late. Sorry." Mikan pouted.

Seeing her cute face, I finally spoke. "Thanks Polka!" then smirked.

She pouted again. Oh, how cute.

"Mou, Natsume! I did my best in surprising you and all you'll say is thank you polka? You don't even mention my name." Mikan then said and pouted.

MIKAN'S POV

"Don't I get a proper thank you for that?" I added. Natsume always calls me polka. Mou! can't he call me Mikan just for now?

I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly, the next thing i know, Natsume kissed me. Just a chaste kiss on my lips.

"There, a proper thank you, Polka!" He said. I was about to retort for calling me polka, AGAIN. but he continued. "You can't stop me from calling you that because I'm the only one who calls you that. I love you too and thanks, you really surprised me." Natsume continued.

"Wait. Did you just say something longer than two sentences? or something different that your usual replies like 'Hn.'?" I said then giggled.

Natsume then groaned. Then clicked his tongue in annoyance. Teehee. Oh how I love teasing him.

"Polka, I already properly thanked you and then here you go, teasing me. On my birthday, too. I may add. What a very sweet girlfriend polka. Very sweet of you." Natsume said sarcastically.

I giggled again then smiled.

"Just kidding, Natsume. Anyways, why don't you open my gift for you?" I said. I thought he'd argue with me but he said, "Sure polka, but not here. Let's go the Sakura tree. He said the closed his locker and then we went to our sanctuary, our tree.

As we sat there, he opened it and saw the dogtag I gave him. It was personally for him. Words were engraved on one side, a picture printed on the other. The picture was Natsume kissing my cheek and the words engraved were:

"Happy Birthday Natsume! I love you!

Love, your Polka- Mikan"

NATSUME'S POV

I loved the dog tag. After looking at the picture and reading the words engraved on it. I decided to put it on and she helped me. I then said,

"Thanks Babe! This is the best birthday gift and surprise I have ever received. I love you!"

She smiled then lied down her head on my lap while I was sitting while my back was leaning on the trunk. Her expression changed from a happy one to a worried one.

"Ne Natsume, don't we have classes today? We're late." She panicked.

"They cancelled it Polka, it's a Natsume holiday." I replied arrogantly.

"Har-har. Very funny, Natsume. I'm serious." She then said again.

"Okay fine. It's not a Natsume holiday. The teachers are having a meeting that's why they cancelled all the morning classes. I heard it from a person passing by, they announced it on tha PA system too." I replied.

"Oh then, that's great." She finally settled down and lied her head on my lap.

_I'm contented with what I have now. I have this girl I love, right here with me. She loves me and I love her too. Now that completes me._

THE END :)

Author's Note: Thanks guys for reading this. Please leave a review, too. :D Thanks again and a good day to you all. :)

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed already. I sent you guys a PM. :)

Thanks also to the Anonymous reader who reviewed, Lalala-love. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I wanted to PM you but I don't know your username so i'm thanking you here.

Also too, diamondpetals18. Thanks for pointing out a grammatical error for me. I edited it already. Thanks again. :)

Enjoy your day ;)


End file.
